Wind Chimes
by yuu-sprite
Summary: Wufei is lonely Warning: Shonen ai if you think the rating is wrong plz tell me. this is my first fanfiction so be frank because i want to know how to improve


Wind Chimes  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, OOC, (I don't think there's any spoilers)  
  
Pairing: 1x5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything written here except for the writing (of course)  
  
Note: thoughts  
  
.:():.  
  
Lying down on the bed, having nothing but thoughts to keep him company, Chang Wufei listened to the wind chimes. His hair was loose and he looked at nothing particular in the dark bedroom with no lights on.  
  
The war is over. Everything is as it should be, aren't they? The end of the war is what I strove for, it was my destiny, it was my fulfilment, wasn't it? But then why do I still fill so empty?  
  
A sudden breeze caused the wind chimes to chime together. Wufei sighed. He always thought that wind chimes had a certain harmonious sound to them. They usually give him a certain kind of peace his meditation also gives him, but lately they do not give him the peace they use to.  
  
He got up and walked out of the bedroom, grabbing his black trench coat and tying his hair into its usual tight tail automatically. He got out of the house in a brisk walk into the cold night air with his head down.  
  
He didn't know where he was going and he really didn't care. Soon he came upon a park. He slowed down, lifted his head and looked around. The sky looked like it consisted of billions of fire flies, and a big white cheeze again black satin.  
  
A true night for lovers, I wonder if Heero. Wufei immediately cut that line of thought. There was no use in dreaming the impossible, so why bother. He sat down on a park bench staring at the stars, looking at the patterns they make.  
  
Heero was walking around the park when he spotted Wufei. "Wufei?" he whispered under his breath. He quickly walked over to greet the fellow ex- pilot.  
  
"Wufei." Heero said in his monotone voice though he had a soft smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yuy." Wufei said more out of habit than politeness though he too had a soft smile of his own.  
  
"So." Heero began.  
  
"So." Wufei responded.  
  
There was an awkward silence before Wufei began.  
  
"Um. have you eaten dinner yet?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"Well." Heero's tummy grumbled and he blushed. He started studying his foot with great facination and then murmered ".no"  
  
Stupid tummy! And in front of Wufei too!  
  
Wufei covered his mouth to try to stiffle his soft laughter. "Well, do you want to come to my house for dinner? I'll cook."  
  
Heero looked up from foot and replied, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Good." Wufei then stood up and began to walk home, looking over his shoulder to make sure Heero was following him.  
  
Heero had a good look at him and thought.  
  
He's still so small and looks so fragile. Though through experience I do know he's quite tough. I wonder if he's eating enough.  
  
.:():.  
  
"You can sit in the lounge room. Theres some books you can read if you bored or you can watch the TV. Wait here until I finshed the cooking. I'll call for you and you could go into the dinning room to eat." Wufei said before he disapeared into the kitchen humming away while he prepared dinner.  
  
Heero sat down on a big white couch that looked like it came from one of those 'Victorian Houses' magazine. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on a goban. He stood up and sat next to it running his fingers across the board. The goban was authentic and looked like it had been ussed often.  
  
Never known Wufei played Go. Should ask him for a game one day.  
  
.:():.  
  
Wufei loved cooking. The aromas of food were always pleasing. He likes to walk around outdoor markets, smelling the different kind of food wafting around the air from different stores. He also liked the different and wide range of cooking techniques.  
  
He wiped his hands on the apron he had on, having finished the cooking. He took the apron off and started to set up the dining room table.  
  
Heero could smell the food from the lounge room and couldn't wait to eat it.  
  
"Heero! Food is ready!" Wufei called out from the dining room.  
  
Heero quietly walked into the dining room and saw the food set out neatly on the table. There was steamed rice, shark fin soup, steamed fish and fried chicken ribs.  
  
"The food looks and smells quite tasty." Complemented Heero.  
  
"Thank you. Now sit down and eat, Heero."  
  
Heero sat down and waited for wufei to sit down before he began to eat. Over dinner they talked about this and that and they laughed occasionally.  
  
"Heero do you feel fulfilled after the war?" Wufei asked abruptly.  
  
Heero blinked at the unnexpected question. "Well.Uh."  
  
Wufei blushed "Don't worry, it was a silly question. You don't need to answer it."  
  
"It's alright. To tell you the truth I don't feel fulfilled. I feel quite." Heero paused trying to find the write word, "empty."  
  
It was Wufei's turn to blink. He didn't expect that answer at all. "You too, huh. I feel quite empty ae well." Wufei paused, looking at the table. "Heero would you mind. I mean could you."  
  
"What, Wufei?"  
  
"Well, could you stay with me tonight?" mumbled Wufei.  
  
"What?" Heero couldn't believe Wufei was actually asking him to stay over.  
  
"Don't worry, Heero. It was silly for me to ask."  
  
Heero got up and walked over to Wufei and put his hand under Wufei's chin. "It's alright, Wufei. I'd love to stay." Heero then gently gave Wufei a kiss.  
  
Wufei tipped his head up into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. "Thank you." Wufei murmered against Heero's lips.  
  
.:():.  
  
In Wufei's bedroom, he and Heero were was lying in bed wrapped in each others arms, Wufei's head on Heeros chest.  
  
This feels so right. No longer empty in these warm arms so strong.  
  
Wufei fell asleep to the sound of the wind chimes with a feeling of peace that those arms gave him.  
THE END  
  
Do you like? R+R plz 


End file.
